


Hugo, Side B

by Wizardess Heart Side B (AmaranthPrincess21)



Category: Shall We Date?: Wizardess Heart+
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2020-07-19 23:07:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 5,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19982053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmaranthPrincess21/pseuds/Wizardess%20Heart%20Side%20B
Summary: A collection of short stories featuring Hugo.





	1. Holly Jolly Taffy

I hummed to myself as I hung ornaments from the chandelier in Hugo’s living room coffee table. Tomorrow we’d be getting a tree, but for now, I was working on the rest of the house. I heard the back door open and footsteps as Hugo came in.

“I’m in the living room!” I yelled to him. Hugo shivered slightly as he walked into the room. He placed a bowl of fresh vegetables on the table.

“Those look good! The garden’s really coming along, isn’t it?” I commented as I got off the ladder.

“It is.” Hugo hugged me from behind, draping his arms around my shoulders. There was still some coolness lingering on his clothes from being outside for so long. He must be feeling really touch-starved today. He’s not usually this touchy.

“What are you doing to the chandelier?” he asked. He didn’t sound mad or irritated, just curious.

“I’m decorating it! Don’t you like it?” I could feel him shrug.

“It looks nice, but I still don’t get why we need to decorate,” he commented.

“Because it’s festive and nice! Doesn’t this just get you into the spirit?” I asked.

“I mean, I don’t exactly know what the spirit is so supposed to feel like. We don’t celebrate things like this in the future.”

“I know, and that’s why I’m going to make this the best holiday you’ve ever had! So I’m going all out! Decorating your house -”

 _“Our_ house.”

“Our house.” I couldn’t help but grin. “Getting a tree, making a big Christmas meal, everything! I want you to have that experience.”

“To be honest, I’m more excited about that big meal you’ve promised…” Hugo’s voice trailed off and I couldn’t help but chuckle.

“Then let’s make it the best meal you’ve ever had then,” I told him. “It’ll be a lot of work, but we can do it!”

“Wait, ‘we?’”

“I love you but I am not making our feast by myself.” I grabbed his hand and started pulling him into the kitchen. “You can be in charge of that turkey.”

“You just don’t want to deal with the turkey, do you?” Despite his cold tone, he was grinning. I giggled and kissed him on the cheek.

“You really know me like the back of your hand, don’t you?” I laughed. “I’ll take care of the veggies and making some bread. You’re gonna have your hands full.”

“When do I not have my hands full?” he asked with a grin. An arm snaked around my waist and Hugo pulled me close. He kissed my neck and suddenly I wondered if we were actually going to get any cooking done tonight.


	2. The Vow

There was a question I’d had stuck in my head for a couple of days. But because it was slightly invasive, I didn’t want to ask Hugo about it. But as the days went on, I needed to know. Hugo and I were cleaning out the backroom of the Prefect’s Office. Things had been quiet and the question burned in my mind. It was now or never.

“Thanks again for helping me clean,” I told him. I needed to ease into this.

“I didn’t have anything else to do today,” he replied.

“Good.” I took a deep breath. “Listen, you can stop me if it’s too personal but… Have you been to a lot of dimensions?” Hugo froze. Already, panic set in. I’d gone too far. “I’m sorry, I -”

“I have. What of it?” he asked.

“I-I was just curious. I was wondering if… If we’d fallen in love in another time,” I inquired. Hugo shrugged.

“Given how many universes and timelines there are, I wouldn’t be surprised if we did. But this is the first one I’ve been to where we’ve fallen in love,” he said. He opened his mouth as if to add something, but shut it and fell silent.

“What?”

“I’ve been to a lot of timelines. I’ve seen you fall in love with other men time and time again. It’s never bothered me before, but…” His voice trailed off.

“Wait, really?!” I asked. Hugo nodded. “With who?”

“Pretty much everyone. Elias, Alfonse, Caesar, Lucious…” He trailed off again. I just stood there, unable to think properly. “What’s with that face?”

“I just… I guess I just can’t believe there are other universes where we’re not in love. It’s weird to think about,” I admitted. “I don’t want to be with anyone but you.” He smiled and kissed my cheek.

“Likewise.” We went back to cleaning. I felt a little better after asking, but the idea of me ending up with someone that wasn’t Hugo felt weird. I almost wanted to go take a shower as if to clean off the crawling feeling. “Hey, do you want me to hang up this mirror?” I looked over at him and saw him standing in from of a forever mirror.

“Nah, just leave it there. It’s fine,” I told him.

“What is it?”

“It’s a forever mirror. They show you your future with your partner. We had to confiscate it because too many people were trying to use it in the archives and it was something of a fire hazard,” I said.

“It’s a bit frivolous, but that’s an impressive feat to pull off,” he commented. “The mirror, not the fire hazard.”

“Do you wanna try it?” I joined him in front of the mirror and reached around it, trying to find the manual. “It’s pretty easy.”

“I’ll pass.”

“Oh come on, it’s fun!” I got the paper and read it over. Hugo still didn’t look convinced. “Well, if you’re not going to, then I’ll show it off.”

“But we need to clean -”

“Show me the bonds which weave my future! Ad Maltos Anos!” A bright light flashed in the room, making me shut my eyes. When I opened them, I was lying in a bed. I sat up and looked around, but I couldn’t remember this bedroom. I guessed it was my future home.

“Hugo?” I called out. He was in front of the mirror with me and I wondered if he had gotten sucked in here too. A few seconds passed and no response. I swung my legs over the bed and got up. I was almost to the door when it opened. Hugo stood there, but it wasn’t the Hugo I knew. His hair was longer and tied back in a braid. He looked older, more mature. In his arms was a swaddled baby.

“What are you doing out of bed?” he demanded. “The doctor said you needed to rest.” He put a hand on my lower back and started gently pushing me back to the bed.

“The… The doctor?” I asked. I sat back down and he visibly relaxed.

“You still have stitches since you accidentally tore some open, remember?” he said. He walked to the other side of the bed and climbed on. Now that I could see the baby up close, she did look pretty big…

“Right. Sorry, I must be a bit addled today.” I tried to laugh it off and he seemed to believe it.

“Just a couple more days and you should be fine,” he reassured me. I nodded. I glanced down at the baby again. She had the squishiest cheeks I had ever seen and bright golden eyes like her father.

“She’s so cute,” I breathed. Hugo chuckled before kissing her head. She cooed and the sound melted my heart.

“She’s perfect,” he said. I reached out for her and he handed her over. Despite her size, she felt lighter than a feather in my arms. She cuddled up to me immediately, her warm body hugging mien as I put her on my chest. The back of my throat started to burn. I fought back tears as I looked down at her.

“She is,” I managed to reply. Hugo rested his head on my shoulder and let our daughter grab his finger. “I love you a lot.”

“I love you too. You and Lucina,” he said. I’d never seen him look so softly and kindly before. I wanted to cry even harder, I was so happy. This was our future together. “We can raise our daughter in a beautiful world because of you.” I couldn’t hold it back anymore. I started to cry.

“I-I’m so happy. This is all I could ask for,” I told him. Hugo gave me a soft smile and carefully wiped my tears away.

“I’m glad,” he said. Suddenly, there was a bright flash of light and the warmth from him and our daughter disappeared. I opened my eyes and I was back in the storeroom. Hugo was looking away from the mirror.

“You… Y-You didn’t have to do that,” he said, voice sort of strangled. He was teary-eyed. Still overcome, I flew to him, hugging him tight. His arms wrapped around me. “B-But I’m glad you did.” We stood in there, me crying joyful tears and holding Hugo tight. Our future was so bright and I couldn’t wait for the day we brought our little Lucina into the world.


	3. Love Holiday 2018

The sounds of early morning filtered into the small bedroom. The bed was so nice and warm and I just wanted to stay in it forever. Hugo’s bare skin against mine was hot and soft. His arm was thrown over my waist as we spooned. I didn’t always stay overnight at his house, but when I did, it was always hard to get out of bed. Why would I want to leave something so nice? But today was special, and I had to get out of bed, and get out without him noticing.

It was the Love Holiday and I was going to surprise him with breakfast in bed. Given that I could actually slip out of bed unnoticed. Hugo was a heavy sleeper unless I was involved. He could pass out on the couch, but if I were there with him, if I woke up, he would too. Step one of my plan: try and not wake him up. I started to shimmy out of his embrace when he hummed in confusion. Oh no. I failed step one.

“Are you awake?” he asked quietly. What if I pretended to be asleep? Would he go back to sleep? No, he’d see through that.

“Yeah. How long have you been up?” I turned onto my side to face him. He looked far too alert for someone that just woke up. But then again, he always looked like that. I wasn’t even sure if he was capable of feeling groggy.

“Not long.” He reached out to cup my face. “Go back to sleep. It’s early.” Oh no. Oh no no no no no. I critically failed step one. This is a snag I wasn’t expecting.

“Why don’t you go back to sleep?” I countered. His gaze shifted away from me.

“I’m wide awake.”

“But I always sleep better when you’re next to me.” Panic was setting in again. If I couldn’t get him to back to sleep, my plan was ruined.

“I’ll lie with you until you fall asleep again, then.” His eyes were back on me, gently gazing at me and making my heart race. How could I say no to that face?

“Maybe you’ll fall asleep again,” I mused. If I pretended to sleep, maybe he’d actually fall asleep again and I could get out of bed and go make breakfast? Again, his gaze darted away from me.

“I can’t go back to bed.”

“Why not?”

“…” I propped myself up on my elbow, giving him a hard look.

“Hugo, what’s going on?”

“I… I have something I need to do…”

“You were given another mission? You promised me you would tell me when you were given assignments!” The back of my throat felt raw and I wanted to cry. Hugo’s eyes widened and he sighed, sitting up.

“It’s not a mission.” This threw me off. Slowly, I sat up too.

“Then what’s going on?” Hugo folded his arms across his chest. He refused to look at me.

“I wanted this to be a surprise, but… I was going to make you breakfast in bed. Since this our first Love - why are you laughing?!” I was doubled over, howling with laughter. “I don’t think this is funny,” he said, a twinge of anger in his voice.

“It’s not that!” I choked out. “I was going to do the same.”

“What?”

“I was gonna make you breakfast!”

“Pfft…” Hugo grinned and started laughing with me. I guess this solved my problem. I reached over and grabbed his hand.

“How about we just go make it together?” He squeezed my hand.

“I’d love to.” We climbed out of bed and walked hand in hand to his kitchen. This morning didn’t start as planned, but I knew this was going to be a great Love Holiday.


	4. Fangtastic Seduction

I sat on Hugo’s bed, his head lying in my lap. His skin was sickly pale and he was curled up into a ball. I stroked his silky hair. The room was silent, every so often a shuddering breath coming from Hugo. His hands clutched his stomach. Every time I looked at him, it was like shards of glass stabbing my heart. He was in so much pain and there wasn’t anything I could do.

Well, there _was_ one thing…

“Hugo…” I quietly began. “Please, let me help you.”

“No.” he hissed. “I don’t want to hurt you -”

“But you’re starving!” I argued. “You haven’t eaten anything since that vampire attacked you!”

“Of course I haven’t. I don’t want to hurt you. We’ve had this discussion before,” he said heatedly. He sat up, looking me dead in the eyes.

“I’m not going to let you starve yourself! You need to eat and I don’t mind you drinking my blood.” I cupped his face in my hands. “I’m not going to let you starve to death.”

“I said, I don’t want to hurt you -”

“You’re hurting me already! How do you think I feel, seeing you like this?!” I countered. His eyes widened for a moment and it hurt to see the look of sadness and shame on his face. “Please, just let me help you,” I begged him. His shoulders slumped and his eyes flickered down to his lap. The bags under his eyes were dark against his skin; he looked emotionally and physically exhausted. Silence fell between us. Hugo bit his lip before looking back up at me.

“Fine.” His voice was barely above a whisper. I sighed in relief. He pushed my hair away from my neck and pulled the neck of my shirt down. It wasn’t like he’d never done these things before, he’d given me hickeys before, but right now it was oddly exciting. Or maybe I was just overly relieved he was going to get something to eat.

"If it hurts, tell me. I mean it,” he added harshly. I nodded and braced myself, preparing to lie. He gave my neck a kiss and paused, lips still against my skin. I knew this couldn’t be easy for him. Gently, I placed my hand on his head, smoothing out his hair. His mouth opened and suddenly a sharp pain shot through my body. I bit my lip and tensed up, trying not to flinch. If I told him it hurt, he’d stop and continue starving. I couldn’t do that.

It was like a switch flipped in Hugo. His bite was shy, tentative, but as soon as he drew blood, he pressed into my neck harder. Hugo pulled me closer to him, arms wrapping around me like a snake. I lost my balance and fell back onto our pillows. A sweet numbness started to spread through my skin.

“Does it hurt?” Hugo asked quickly, chest heaving against mine and breath hot on my neck.

“No, it’s numb -” I couldn’t even finish my sentence before Hugo dove back in, sucking hard at the bite marks. A sweet shiver rolled down my spine. It was weird, but it was starting to feel good. I closed my eyes and let my body relax. His embrace was so nice and warm, and his feeding was like he was giving me open-mouthed kisses. I twirled a lock of his hair around my finger as I let him eat to his heart’s content.


	5. Our Little Secret

Hugo groaned, turning over violently. He grabbed a throw pillow over his head. I just sighed, looking at the window. It should’ve been a pitch-black, peaceful night, but bright, colored lights filtered in through the curtains and we could hear loud music blaring from Zeus’ house next door.

“Does he have any idea what time it is?!” Hugo fumed, voice muffled by the pillows.

“You know Zeus. He loves partying,” I grumbled. I mean, I like partying too, but we could hear it.

“He knows we have a train to catch this morning. It’s an awful mood,” he said.

“Maybe he doesn’t know how loud it is.”

“Oh, I’m fairly certain he knows. He wants us to hear it, and go over to his house to ask him to turn it down, then he’s going to rope us into partying with him.”

“That… Dang, you really know Zeus by now,” I commented.

“It’s easy to pick up on. He’s not exactly subtle.” Hugo got up out of bed and went to the window. He stood there for a couple seconds before him palms glowed with maroon light. Suddenly, the music stopped. Hugo sighed, and although he looked happy, he also looked exhausted.

“What did you do?” I asked. He slipped into bed beside me.

“I put a protective dome over his house. It was the only way I could deafen the noise,” he explained. I felt his arms wrap around me and pull me in close. A giggle escaped me and I snuggled into him. He was always so nice and warm. The perfect snuggle buddy. I could faintly see him smile. “Now we can get some sleep.”

“We can. We got a big day tomorrow,” I said.

“I’m curious about your childhood home. It’ll be interesting to see it,” he commented. He kissed my forehead before resting his head against the top of mine.

“It’ll probably be a little dusty. I haven’t been home… there in a while.” For some reason, the word “home” wasn’t feeling right. Sure, it was the place I grew up in, but my parents also died there. I barely saw that house since I lived on campus most of the year. Really, the house I stayed at the most was Hugo’s. Although he insisted it was our home, not just his.

“That’s fine. We can clean,” he said. We fell silent. It was getting kind of late, and we had an early train to catch. I snuggled into Hugo, so close we were sharing a pillow. It was always so calming to feel him so close. It was cozy, with the thick blankets on us and his warm body. Despite all the commotion before, it was peaceful and like most nights I spent with Hugo, I fell asleep easily.


	6. The Night Class

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story takes place during an alternate timeline where instead of stealthily spying, Hugo’s undercover work involves him enrolling into the Night Class. It also has a Night Class MC and there’s some fanon.

Loud music blared through the air as the after party lived on in our dorm’s common area. The lights were low and the spirit was high as we unwound from the week. I was jamming by the cabinet we were using like a bar, talking with Nox, Fandamilia, and Hiro. I wasn’t paying too much attention, dancing in place and looking around. I saw a figure walking towards us and the butterflies in my stomach went into a frenzy.

“Hugo!” I greeted him cheerfully, waving to him. He gave me a short wave, but he was looking right at Nox and he didn’t look happy.

“Could you guys turn it down? It’s four in the morning,” he said.

“No can do. It’s party time,” Nox told him. “Why don’t you join us? You haven’t been to a Night Class party yet.”

“I don’t really like parties,” Hugo replied.

“Then how about drinking with friends?” I grabbed an empty cup and wiggled it a bit.

“I’ve never drank before,” he said with a straight face.

“Then how about we pop that cherry?” I asked, turning back to the selection of bottles we had.

“Pop… _what?”_ he inquired.

“It means you should at least have one drink with us,” I said. “But only if you want to. If not, that’s totally fine. You could even have juice, if you want to hang out with us but not get drunk.” A few more people joined us, asking for shots. Nox smiled and started getting those prepped. Hugo looked at all of us, a lost look in his eyes.

“Have you ever done shots before, Hugo?” I asked. Nox handed me our shot glasses and I handed Hugo one. He took it from me and our fingers brushed against together. My heart was beating so fast I thought it might give out at any moment. He shook his head, looking at the drink, curiosity in his golden eyes. “Just knock it back and you’ll be fine.” Nox passed out the lemonade chaser and I glanced at Hugo, who still looked confused. “The lemonade is to chase the shot since tequila is pretty strong.” The others around us started taking their shots and I followed suit, knocking it back and quickly following it up with the chaser. Out of the corner of my eye, I watched Hugo raise the shot glass to his lips and sip it like he would a regular drink. His face contorted as he gagged on the drink. He managed to swallow and I quickly grabbed his chaser cup and lifted it to his face. That he was able to stomach.

“That was _awful,”_ he said, looking at the shot glass in disgust. He hadn’t managed to take the full thing.

“Yeah, tequila tastes like garbage. You drink it for the alcohol, not the taste,” I confided in him. He took another drink of his lemonade and nodded.

“I can see,” he commented, making me giggle. “I think I’m going to go back to bed.”

“Aw, you’re leaving so soon?”

“If this is what parties entail, I’d rather not. I don’t think I like alcohol,” he said. I was sad to see him go; I really wanted to keep spending time with him, but I wasn’t about to force him to stay.

“All right, if that’s what you want. I can take our shot glasses back.” We tossed our disposable cups and I took his shot glass off his hands. My foot caught on the rug and I felt myself falling forward. A pair of arms grabbed me around my waist and hoisted me back upright. Adrenaline was pumping through my system, and when I saw Hugo standing close to me, realizing it was his arms around me, my heart started beating even faster.

“Are you okay?” he asked.

“Y-Yeah, I’m fine,” I replied.

“Maybe you should turn in, too,” he gently suggested. “I can walk you back to your dorm.” It wasn’t exactly the ending to the night that I wanted, but I wasn’t about pass up spending some alone time with Hugo. I’d been smitten since he transferred into the Night Class a month ago, but since he was so shy I didn’t have a lot of chances to spend time with him one-on-one. This was the perfect opportunity.

“You know what? I think I will.”


	7. Bewitchingly Spooky!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hugo surprises me with breakfast before a busy day.

There was a knock at the door as I was in the backroom, getting some paints from the top shelf. I yelled for whoever it was to come inside. I kept gathering the paints as the door opened. Footsteps grew louder until I heard them right behind me.

“I leave you alone and when I come back, I find you climbing onto shelves,” Hugo sighed. “Hold still. I'm getting you down.”

“I'm fine, Hugo,” I argued, but I stayed still as he grabbed my legs and put me on the ground. He gave me an exasperated look before stealing a kiss.

“What do you need?”

“The paint cans.” He easily reached up and got them all down for me. If only I was as tall as him. He even helped me carry them into the office. I put them on the floor near my desk, as a large canvas bag sat on my desk. “What's this?” I asked, peeking inside.

“Breakfast. I knew you were going to be busy all day,” he said. A grin found its way to my lips and I couldn't help but giggle.

“Thank you!” I got on my tip-toes and kissed his cheek before divvying up the food. He stole the chair from Elias' desk and sat across from me.

“So, what's the paint for?” he asked before taking a bite of a cinnamon roll.

“I'm going to be painting some of the pumpkins,” I said, gesturing to the large stack of pumpkins with my head.

“I see.”

“Not to mention, I'm sure the guys are going to need some paint for Halloween decorations,” I added. I paused. “You know, if you want to come to the Halloween party, you're more than welcome to come.” Hugo hummed.

“I don't know.”

“It'll be really fun! You could wear that snazzy tuxedo and your old mask!”

“I don't know why you like that tuxedo so much,” he commented.

“We'd be able to spend even more time together. I mean, I was gonna go to your place after the party, but if you came to the party we'd get a few more hours in together,” I said.

“I'll come if it's not gory or scary,” he said. I cocked my head.

“I thought you weren't afraid of anything, Hugo,” I mentioned.

“I'm afraid of a lot of things. It's not that I found Halloween scary, I just don't like blood and gore.” He took a sip from his canteen. “I don't really get Halloween and the celebration of morbid things. Seeing blood and violence isn't fun. I've already seen enough for a lifetime.” My heart hurt when he said that. I reached over and grabbed his free hand, squeezing it softly.

“Don't worry, as long as we stay away from Mel's haunted maze, there will be no gore. The party's really family friendly and cutesy,” I reassured him. He raised an eyebrow at the mention of Mel, but didn't comment on it.

“All right, I'll come,” he agreed. I smiled and squeezed his hand again.

“Great! I'm so happy!” He gave me a soft smile and kissed my knuckles. As we sat and ate breakfast, I couldn't help but feel even more excited for the Halloween party tonight.


	8. New Year's Eve with You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vain ruins mine and Hugo's New Year's Eve. Also he just ruins Mischa full stop.

“Thirty minutes? That’s fine. You can take your time if you want…” Alfonse assured me he’d hurry over. “Thank you so much, Alfonse. I really appreciate this.” We said goodbye and I hung up my Magic Phone, a recent gift from Klaus. Hugo sighed and leaned his head against the wall.

“I’m going to kill Vain,” he said.

“Don’t say that,” Mischa said sadly.

“I’ll go dig the grave,” I replied at the same time. He sighed and stood up, arms folded in front of his chest.

“I can’t believe he did something so stupid,” he seethed.

“I can hear you!” Vain yelled from the couch, his voice beyond the acceptable volume for yelling and his words so slurred I could just barely understand him. Hugo’s head snapped over to him.

“Just shut up and stay on the couch!” he yelled back. I couldn’t remember the last time I’d seen Hugo so furious. I knew he and Vain weren’t really on good terms, but still… Mischa sighed and jumped onto my shoulder. I buckled a bit under her weight. Willem really liked feeding her five course meals.

“I’m sorry to bother you about him. But I didn’t know where else to go,” she said. Hugo sighed shortly.

“You said he drank a whole bottle of wine?” I asked her.

“A bottle and a bit more. He, uh, as the kids call it, pre-gamed too hard,” she said.

“Well, it’s not the end of the world. Alfonse will be here and he’ll help us take care of Vain. Or get him to a hospital,” I added, glancing over to the couch. He’d gone eerily quiet.

“I’ll go check on him,” Mischa said quietly, leaping off my shoulder and going over to Vain. Hugo still looked pretty upset, so I moved closer to him, putting my arms around his neck. Even though he was irritated, he immediately put his arms around my waist.

“Hey, if you want to go de-stress in our bedroom for a while, you can. Mischa and I can take care of Vain until Alfonse gets here,” I told him. He just shook his head.

“No. I’m just mad Vain ruined our plans for the night,” he told me.

“Well, the night isn’t over yet. How about we make some pie together, have a snack, and then go outside and watch the stars?” I suggested.

“I would be okay with that, but wouldn’t you want something special?” I blinked at him, confused.

“What are you talking about?”

“We always do that on date nights. Since it’s a holiday, I thought you’d want to do something special,” he responded. I pulled him into a tight hug.

“Hugo… no. As long as I’m spending time with you, I don’t care what we’re doing.” I paused, glancing back at the couch. “Okay, I guess I care a little. But I’m fine having a night in. Maybe tomorrow night we can go out and have fun in town.”

“It’s a date,” he said. Hugo leaned down and kissed the top of my head. “How about a late breakfast at that cafe by the sea? The one Amelia and Scarlett love?”

“Yeah! We need to try it! And then we could go to the farmer’s market!” I suggested. He smiled and even now, I still felt a few butterflies in my stomach.

“That sounds perfect.” We stared at each other for a moment and then natural, we leaned in for a kiss. Suddenly, we heard Vain retching, followed by Mischa screaming.

“I’M GOING TO KILL YOU, VAIN!” she yowled at him. And as horrible as it was, Hugo and I started laughing.

“I’ll go get the garden hose ready. There’s some rags we can use to carry her out with,” Hugo said, breathing hard trying to keep his laughter in. Poor Mischa. I kissed him on the cheek before we split up to help Mischa take a bath. Tonight was going to be a weird way to end the year, that was for sure.


	9. My Only One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luca singlehandedly ruins my day, but Hugo manages to pick up the pieces.

Stupid Luca and his stupid lazy no-good attitude. “'I totally forgot to do it,‘” he says. “'From the bottom of my heart, my bad,'” he told me. What a liar. If you really planned on doing it like we asked you, Luca, then why did you put this shipment under MY NAME? And why did you have to wait until the Love Holiday to make me do this? I had to postpone my plans with Hugo because Luca “forgot” to go get the shipment we needed _today._ Oh, when I got back to the Academy, I was going to give him a piece of my mind. That lying, stupid piece of -

“Babe?” I perked up at the familiar voice and turned around to see Hugo standing behind me.

“Hugo?!” I was so shocked that I didn’t move as he came over to me and hugged me.

“What are you doing here? I thought you had something to take care of this morning,” he asked. I finally came to my senses and hugged him back.

“It’s all Luca’s fault,” I grumbled. “We asked him a month ago to order some supplies and he just told me this morning that he forgot to pick it up yesterday so I would need to do it. And he put the order under my name without telling me! So now _I_ have to go get it.”

“That sucks.” At least he sounded sympathetic. “I’ll go with you and help you.” Even with the promise of spending time with him, my stomach started feeling queasy.

“No, that’s okay. I-I don’t want you to waste your time with this,” I tried to tell him, but he shook his head.

“I’m done shopping. I got everything I needed.” He grabbed my hand. “Let’s go.” I could feel my cheeks getting hotter and hotter, but there was no turning back. “So, what are you supposed to get?” I had to avoid his gaze.

“Um… condoms.” My voice was barely above a whisper.

“That’s it?”

“Stop it! It’s embarrassing to talk about in public!” I fired back. Hugo sighed, but I could see a bit of a blush on his face too.

“You’re ridiculous,” he said. “You’re never this embarrassed when -”

“Do NOT,” I told him sternly. I stopped in front of the store. “Let’s just get this over with so we can go have a late breakfast and forget this ever happened.” Hugo paused for a moment, looking at me inquisitively.

“You’re really red. Is this bothering you that much?” he asked. I sighed and folded my arms in front of my chest, slouching a bit as I turned to look at the ground.

“I’m just mad at Luca for putting me in this position. It’s easy for me to talk about this with you when we’re alone and in private, but outside of that…” I trailed off. There were a million more things bothering me about it, but I just couldn’t get them out. Hugo just solemnly nodded.

“I see.” He didn’t wait for me, he went into the store without me. Did he really just… do that? I just stood there, dumbfounded. But as I went to follow him, he came out, big cardboard boxes in his arms.

“Let’s load these in your Perams and head back to the Academy,” he told me. I scrambled over to him and after getting everything packed, we were on our way. I’d never felt so much relief in my life.

“Thank you,” I told him quietly as we walked. I grabbed his hand and he just squeezed my hand.

“It made you uncomfortable. Of course I’d take care of it,” he said. He let go of my hand and put his arm around my shoulders. I quickly snuggled up to him.

“I love you, Hugo.”

“I love you too.” He gave me a little squeeze. “Let’s get this done fast so we can celebrate the Love Holiday.”

“Yeah, let’s!” Even with this detour, I was so thankful to have such a wonderful boyfriend as Hugo. I’d have to work hard today to make sure he knew just how much I loved and appreciated him.


End file.
